


I Have Friends In Holy Spaces

by kimdonghan



Series: golden days [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, SongKim, Winner, jinwoo - Freeform, mino - Freeform, songjin, winner yg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghan/pseuds/kimdonghan
Summary: "Happy Birthday, Jinwoo-hyung."





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jinwoo ❤️

_you remind me of a few of my famous friends_

_well, that all depends what you qualify as friends_

 

*

 

Jinwoo had to take care of a drunk Mino on the night of his birthday.

They just got home to their shared dorm room after a small birthday party organized by his lovely friends in a nearby barbeque place. It was a surprise party planned by Mino with the help of Taehyun, Seungyoon, and Seunghoon. Jinwoo didn't ask for anything in particular for his special day. "Just all of you being my friends is enough!" Jinwoo laughs, eyes disappearing, as his friends cringed at his cheesiness.

But Mino, being stubborn as he is, asked his friends to help him plan something for their hyung's day, and they didn't need to be asked twice. It was arranged quickly, and everything turned out to be better as planned. Seunghoon bought some booze, Seungyoon was in charge of the cake, and Taehyun brought his guitar. Jinwoo was so happy, he even teared up a little bit. Or maybe even cried. He thanked his friends, and they all had fun.

He just wasn't expecting that he'd be the one to carry a drunk Mino back to their dorm instead of Mino carrying a tipsy him, but he didn't complain. He could never complain when it comes to Mino, even if he wanted to. Mino makes it hard for Jinwoo to decline. Even when it comes to his feelings.

Jinwoo likes Mino.

A lot.

 

"Mino. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Jinwoo made his dongsaeng sit at the edge of the sink. Mino was drunk, smiling with his eyes close. "Okay." He answered, giggling. The older made Mino drink a glass of water to sober him up a bit, and make it easier for him to clean him up, or at least change his clothing fumed with smoke from the grilling they did earlier that night.

"Jinwoo." He called the birthday boy. "That's Jinwoo-hyung for you. Yah, you little shit, don't forget! I'm older than you!" Jinwoo jokingly warns Mino, smiling, as he removes his shirt to be changed by a new one. Mino opened his eyes, and smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry. I... should be the... one taking care 'f'you... 'S your birthday." Mino slurs, opening his eyes a little bit.

"Be quiet. You guys have done a lot for my birthday already. I didn't even asked you anything, but still. Let me at least help you clean up. You smell like shit, Mino." Jinwoo answered, without a doubt. Mino pouted, but still grinned after.

"I like you, hyung."

The younger told his hyung, seriousness etched on his face. Jinwoo's heart skipped a beat. He blushed, but sadly thought to himself that Mino is not in his state of mind.

"You.. You're d-drunk. You need... sleep. Let's go." Jinwoo turned his back on Mino, to hide his flushed face, started walking towards the door of their shared bathroom to get out, but before he even made one more step, Mino grabbed his arm and turned him around. The younger inched a bit closer to Jinwoo's face, making his breath hitch. Jinwoo tried to pull away, but he was frozen when he felt Mino touch his right cheek, then proceeded to lift his chin up to meet the younger's eyes. Jinwoo can feel Mino's breath on his face as they inched their faces closer. Jinwoo closed his eyes, when he felt their lips touch for the first time. It didn't even last long because Mino pulled away to look at him, but the pleasure was returned after Mino kissed Jinwoo longer, this time.

 

They both fell asleep with Mino snoaring softly beside him. There's a good space between them, not too far, but also not too near to touch. Jinwoo couldn't sleep wondering if Mino will still be able to remember the kiss they just shared. A part of him hopes, and a part of him just forces himself that Mino was just drunk and didn't know what he's doing. Jinwoo dozed off sometime after 2AM.

Jinwoo knows it was already morning when he was half-awoken and started to inch closer to the warmth he's being surronded with. He slept for more than 15minutes, until he feels something move. Jinwoo opened his eyes, and was surprised that the source of his warmth was Mino because he's completly cuddling him. And it shocked him more seeing that Mino is wide wake, and didn't give a damn about what's hapening.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Mino asked, voice still laced with sleep. "Huh? What? Is this? I'm sorry!" Jinwoo looked up from Mino's chest, and tried to scramble away from the younger's arms.

"Hyung, I'm cold." Mino pulled him closer, sighing in content. There was a peaceful silence for a couple of seconds until Jinwoo started speaking again.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Jinwoo asked Mino. "Yeah. I got drunk. Most, I forgot. Why? Did I do something stupid?" Mino asked his hyung.

"Ah. Nothing. Nothing. Not that I remembered of." Jinwoo was disappointed. He wasn't disappointed at Mino for being an idiot when it comes to these thing, but he was disappointed at himself for having his hopes up. Of course, Mino wouldn't remember. Let it be that way. We're just friends, Jinwoo thought.

Jinwoo was about to get up when Mino lifted his chin up, and said "I remember doing this, though." then softly kissed Jinwoo.

 

" _ **Happy birthday, Jinwoo-hyung.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n)  
> sorry haha i am not satisfied with this,,,.,!.!.!! it's 4am on a sunday and i just finished this after thinking ab writing something for jinwoo's birthday LmAO so sorry this is unbeta'd and etc LOL got the title and the lines at the beginning of the story from Panic! at the Disco's song "I Have Friends in Holy Spaces"! go give it a listen! ^^ Happy birthday Jinwoo!


End file.
